Home for the Holidays
by Emerald Sakura711
Summary: Sakura is home alone for Christmas and Syaoran wants to cheer her up. How will he do that when he wants to confess his love to her as well?


**Home For the Holidays**

"This isn't what I was thinking," Sakura whispered to her friend who was carrying her out to the school parking lot. "Put me down already, I can walk you know," she stated her emerald eyes glimmering from the snow that was falling down.

"Oh Sakura be nice, it's a day before Christmas," Syaoran stated smiling at her, his amber eyes showing a spark of joy in him. "It's the best time of year, and on top of that you get to have a piggy back ride to your car," he told her happily.

"Its not the best time of the year for me so can you put me down?" Sakura growled softly but nicely as she moved around on his back. "Come on, please," she finally pleaded even though it wasn't the best please she could do in her life time. Pushing her short brown bangs back she looked at the ground once she was let free. "Thanks," she whispered to him.

"Your no fun, but your welcome," Syaoran whispered hugging his friend. "This year will be fun, just wait," he whispered poking her softly. "I got you something nice," he told her in a caring tone.

Laughing Sakura looked at him and smiled happily for the first time in a few days. "I don't need anything, but I got you something as well," she told him softly. "I'll give it to you tomorrow when you come over," she whispered hugging him back in thanks for cheering her up before she had to go back to an empty house.

"No problem," Syaoran whispered picking her up and putting her in the drivers seat of her car. "There now your good," he whispered happily to her. "You know you've been my best friend since elementary," he whispered smiling at her. "I think that's pretty lucky since I thought I would hate everyone especially you since you had the clow cards," he whispered before patting her shoulder and shutting her door. "There, now go get ready, Christmas is tomorrow and I would like to see you," he whispered before stepping back so she could leave.

"Thanks Syaoran, you know just how to make me happy," Sakura said sarcastically even though it did make her smile. "I'll stop by to give you your gift," she stated smiling more since she knew it would be nice to see him. "I'm glad I could give you this much fun with a friend," she said happily. "Later," she said waving softly before rolling up her window and driving off.

"Bye Sakura," Syaoran whispered watching her leave. "I really care about you," he whispered to no one. "I need to make sure her gift is really good, not like last year when I got her a teddy bear," he whispered and frowned thinking she hated that gift.

Driving home Sakura hummed softly as she thought about Syaoran and what she had gotten him. "This is the best, I just hope its what he wants," she whispered turning on the music. "I'll give it to him when we get back though, I can't bother him when he has his family over for the holiday," she whispered pulling into her driveway and parking her car. "I am home," she whispered since no one was around.

Kero had went with Eriol to England to spend time with Spinal, and her brother and father both had to leave town on an emergency last second. Something about a family matter that happened in a different part of Japan. They had left her a letter saying they would be back as soon as they could, which you thought would be before Christmas but she knew she thought wrong. Tomoyo was always around to hang with but she also had her mom and a bunch of family at the house this week for this nice time of year.

Sighing she looked around. "The snow is starting to melt, we wont have snow for Christmas this year," she whispered before walking inside. Looking around everything was the same as it was. The tree was done of course but it felt empty, like there was someone's name that was missing from it. Looking it over again she sighed and couldn't figure it out. "There's dad, Toya, me, mom, Eriol, Tomoyo….who's missing?" she asked herself over and over again before she had to sit down and rest a bit. "I can't be missing anyone, I wouldn't allow it," she mumbled before sighing.

Sitting down she whispered a few things to herself before she rested her head on the couch. "I need to get away from it all," she whispered as she thought about who wasn't on the tree. Soon enough she fell asleep her mind elsewhere.

With a gentle knock Syaoran was standing at her door, he thought he would come see Sakura and cheer her up since her family was out of town. Not hearing anything he tried opening the door. With a small push he looked inside and smiled. "Sakura," he called but got nothing within a few moments. Walking into her house more he noticed the little cherry blossom sleeping comfortably on the couch. With a grin he set his present down under the tree before covering Sakura up.

"Sleep well Sakura," he whispered and kissed her forehead. When he did so Sakura turned and started to wake up. With a shocked look on his face Syaoran blushed a bit and backed up. "I- um well you see…" he tried to explain

Smiling Sakura yawned as she slowly sat up. "Syaoran you're here," she whispered not knowing he had kissed her forehead. "I thought you were coming over tomorrow," she added but got nothing out of the amber eyed boy in front of her. Watching him for a moment she giggled before going to the tree. "I got you a gift," she whispered turning to look at him.

After a moment Syaoran came back from being shocked. "I- I thought I would come see you today since you were down earlier," he answered before walking to her side and sitting near the tree. "I got you something too, I want you to have it tonight," he added a smile coming across his lips. Leaning closer to her he reached around her and grabbed his gift for her. "Here," he whispered his lips inches from hers.

Blushing a soft pink Sakura smiled moving a little closer to him before she closed her eyes. "Thanks," she whispered feeling the gift fall into her lap then Syaoran's soft lips on hers.

Kissing Sakura softly Syaoran had wanted to do that for a long time and now he could. Pulling away shortly after he grinned at this perfect girl in front of him. That kiss was perfect the best thing he could have asked for from the girl he loved. She was the only one and he hoped that kiss told her. Rubbing her cheek he smiled and thought about how to say he loved her.

Blushing softly Sakura looked at Syaoran with wide emerald eyes. "Syaoran," she whispered her heart pounding hard against her chest. With that she looked at the tag on the gift in her lap. "That's who's missing from the tree," she whispered with a giggle. Taking his name tag off she put it on the tree before hugging Syaoran. "You, it was you all along," she whispered into his ear.

* * *

**Author's Note: My first short story and I know its like almost July but I had to finish this while the idea was still in my head. I hope everyone likes this. **


End file.
